


【Obikin】世界

by kizuna030



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned about Anidala
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Anakin身邊總會有著一抹無法除去的灰藍。Anakin can't get rid of the gray-blue.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	【Obikin】世界

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 補檔，首發於Lofter，2019年4月17日（以`Re.Born 重生 這個id發）

9歲的Ani覺得世界很大，大得他根本沒有辦法能在他短暫的一生中完成探索。在Tatooine的他每天晚上睡覺前，總得仰望星空，一望無際的星空在給他力量，讓他相信自己有能力可以掙脫奴隸的枷鎖，成為宇宙間最優秀的飛行員。

他閉著雙眼，躺在堅硬的木板床上。Tatooine物資很貧乏，缺乏食物，沒有水源，毫無生氣，唯一最多的只有那惱人的沙子，無孔不入的沙子。Ani揉揉鼻子，小小的掌心覆在嘴巴上打了個呵欠，略帶濕潤的小手舉起來，朝向月亮。

幾天後的事情讓他的生活徹底翻轉了，他成為了擁有灰藍色雙眼的人的學徙，在Qui-Gon的喪禮上，男人握緊了他想要觸碰月亮的手。

世界很大，而他想探索整個宇宙。

-

19歲的Padawan Anakin Skywalker成為了一名絕地學徒，在進行過一定星際任務後，倏然發現世界好像也並沒有自己想像的大。借著絕地的身份，他很容易就能去到不同的星體，在進行任務期間還能感受一下當地的情況——在戰爭還沒有爆發之前。

他握著他妻子纖細的手，把熟睡的Padme擁在懷裡。有時候他會在妻子的眼中看出一抹灰藍，但一切都被他解釋為只是自己休息不夠，故意忽略那抹一直陪在身邊溫暖自己的顏色。就像那抹灰藍的主人一直無視自己心裡的悸動，告知自己那不過是一時糊塗，然後把這一時糊塗釋放在原力之中。

那時候的世界很簡單，作為絕地，作為丈夫，他有拯救世界的能力，他有擁抱愛人的雙手，他一個有雖然從不透露心意，但是一直默默包容及關愛自己的師傅(Master)。

-

22歲的General Anakin Skywalker已經是身經百戰的絕地將軍。他的雙手沾滿鮮血，他的雙眸染上疲憊，但他的心，他唯一的心雖然也開始被黑暗逐漸蠶食，但是裡頭還是充滿著愛。正因為他是傳說中的天選者，因此他是唯一一個能終結這場戰爭的人，只有他一個人可以。

他固執地仍然堅信自己的能力超越所有人，硬是把所有能執行的任務都攬在自己身上，他的身體早已累透了，但他在強迫自己。他相信自己可以把這個地方拉回正軌，變回和平的星球。他一次又一次無視了灰藍色雙眼的主人柔聲地讓他多去休息的要求，忽略灰藍底下的止不住的擔心，卻抵不住自身想讓那抹灰藍只有自己的心，但他強行以棕色來覆蓋灰藍的心意。

那時候的世界，只有他能拯救。

-

22歲的Darth Vader快要得到整個字宙，只要他再努力一點，他就能借Darth Sidious的力量來統治這個宇宙，待他得到宇宙後，他就能把礙事的西斯大帝(Master)刪除掉。

他失去了那抹棕色，而這一切都是由於那抹灰藍導致的。他恨，正是對灰藍的怨恨支撐了他的世界，他要把那個人找出來，讓他感受到自己的痛苦。當年對那個人的愛慕就在被違棄於那熔岩之地時燒殆而盡，如果他失去了這抹怨恨，他不確定自己是否還有力氣站立於此。

字宙唾手可得，但他的世界卻只有對那抹灰藍的怨恨所支配。

-

41歲的Darth Vader終於看見了那灰藍的主人。他殺了那個人，但沒有得到預想中的快感，他仍然迷失在這抹灰藍之中。

而他也在抹殺了那抹灰藍後，陷入了機械部分停工的狀態，這使他久違地做了一個夢，夢境很混亂，有時候他是那個想要觸碰月亮的Ani，有時候是想要擁抱棕色的Padawan Anakin，有時候是和灰藍並肩作戰General Anakin。那時候他那知明亮的湛藍雙眸，仍然會下意識地追隨年長的灰藍。

然後，他夢到了令人憎惡的，改變了他人生的那場永恆的惡夢。他再次被違棄，熟悉的聲音再次纏繞在耳邊︰「你是天選者！我愛過您，Anakin。」這次他回應了，沙啞而痛苦地喊到︰「你是個騙子以及懦夫！」他分不清是身體還是情感讓他如絲痛苦。

站在高地上的男人這次回過頭看著他，卻仍不發一言。火紅燒灼了他的雙眼，繼續咬牙切齒地說到︰「如果您愛過我，你會殺了我。」男人高舉大石，向他砸去。「你希望這樣嗎？這會讓你感覺好一點嗎？」石頭的力量讓他滑進岩漿裡，撕心裂肺的痛楚再次把他撕開，但他知道這股痛苦會讓他蛻變重生。

而事實上他亦因此變得更強大，他重生成為Darth Vader，他緊握拳頭，堅硬的機械盔甲隔絕了岩漿對他所造成的侵食。他從岩漿中站了起來，向著那個別過身準備離去的人說︰「是的，這會變得更好。」手中握緊光劍，亮出了筆直的紅光，機械音同時回盪︰「對你來說。」

他舉步向前，走到男人的身後，男人並沒有展現出任何情緒，亦沒有展示任何攻擊或防禦的姿勢，只是輕聲用往昔那教導學徙說道︰「如果你現在把我擊倒，我會變得你無法想像的強大。」他沒有把男人的話放在心上，仍然像現實中堅決地揮動光劍，殺了眼前的男人。

男人的身軀消失於空氣中，只剩他那破爛的衣服落在黑色的沙石上。「我不需要變得更強大，而我每遠離你一步就會變得更強大。」他踩在空無一物的衣服上，被機械處理過的聲音無法聽出任何一絲感情。

如此同時，Darth Vader的身後出現了一把無比熟悉的聲音，清澈而又憤怒不已的，曾經屬於自己的聲音。「不！！！！」他轉身，果不其然出現了自己的身影，22歲那健全的Anakin Skywalker正站在一方的高處，俯瞰灰藍被抹殺的情況。

年輕的自己借著原力的幫助從高處跳下來，紅藍的光劍互相交纏，他們本是一體，現在卻代表著極端相反的兩片靈魂，黑暗與光明。他能感覺到年輕的自己對灰藍毫不掩飾的愛慕之情，但他痛恨那抹讓他痛苦的灰藍，這樣的痛楚讓他只能改變雙眸原來的顏色，才不會讓當初的湛藍再次傷害自己。藍色是軟弱，唯有受岩漿洗禮過的紅，才能保護自己。

他不記得夢的最後發生了什麼，他只知道在他醒過來後，他所相信的世界忽然有所動搖，到底他怨恨的是灰藍還是自身？

-

45歲的Anakin Skywalker，他就如所有人一樣無可避免地回歸原力，這一切都是原力的安排。完成了天選者使命的他再次成為Anakin，再次成為湛藍的他。這一次，他知道自己可以好好和灰藍在一起，永不分離。他所準備想說的話在看見灰藍色的瞬間和他的淚腺一同瓦解。

灰藍絲毫沒有怪責他的意思，反而揚起那熟悉不已的笑容——每次Anakin表現讓他自豪時，他都會展露出那個溫溫柔的笑容。Anakin走上前把早比他矮一點的男人擁進懷裡，男人抬起手輕拍他寬闊的後背，柔和地安撫道︰「歡迎回家，An。」已經許久沒有被這樣稱呼的Anakin一直哭著對他說︰「對不起，Obi-Wan，我回家了。」

原來他想要的世界，早就已經以那人自己的方法，一直一直包圍著自己。

－Fin－


End file.
